


My baby

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Babied Jeongin, Baby, Fluff everywhere, M/M, Protective Hyunjin, Worries, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, hyunin, its pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Their rings clashed against each other as they held hands and Hyunjin smiled,”You're our baby, no matter how old you get. You're my baby.”





	My baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleqsxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/gifts).



> Hey! Its Leen. I decided to take a lttle break from the angst paradise that is the hunger games! Hyunin au and wrote this. Its quite short compared to what I had planned originally, but here it is nonetheless. I hope you enjoy. This is for Lex and my neighborhood 14 group chat.

There weren't many things that scared Jeongin. He remembered feeling terrified every time before a mission, anxiety coursing through his veins. He remembered being absolutely terrified of JYP’s criticism, would he get called an amateur, would he be eliminated, the possibilities were endless.Jeongin had gotten over that fear, he would debut with his nine brothers. The painful memories of elimination and tears were replaced with happy ones of laughter and group hugs. 

He remembered another particular fear he had felt, this one being more intense yet less stressful than the last one. Jeongin would be going up with his bandmates for the first time after their official debut and he was scared. What if the fans didn't like him? What if he screwed up? What if he was still an amateur? 

His hyungs had taken notice of their maknae stressing in the corner and one by one had offered and reassured him in his own way. Hyunjin had come up last, a gift bag in hand as he joined Jeongin in the corner,”Nervous maknae?” 

Jeongin had simply shook his head, not trusting that his voice wouldn't reveal how terrified he truly felt. Hyunjin had chuckled in amusement making Jeongin give him the devil eye before looking forward again. They were in the waiting room, expecting to be called on stage anytime soon so they could record ‘District 9’. 

Hyunjin had grabbed his hand and had held it in a tight grip, making Jeongin squirm trying to get away before he felt something cold on his index finger. Hyunjin had let go of his hand and Jeongin could only stare in shock at his finger. A ring, Hyunjin had given him a ring. 

“What's this?” Jeongin had questioned, finding his voice and examining his ring. It was a simple, pretty, silver ring. It fit in his index finger perfectly, as if it was made just for him. It seemed any nerves he had for the show had been forgotten as all Jeongin could stare at was Hyunjin and his new ring. 

Hyunin lifted his own hand, a ring identical to his on his own index finger,”I bought it for you so we can match. I know hyung rarely gets to talk to you nowadays because we're both busy so these rings will keep us together when we're far away,” If Jeongin blushed at Hyunjin's explanation, neither of them mentioned it. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Jeongin had said giving Hyunjin a bright smile that made Hyunjin's heart melt even more for the younger,”Anything for you. Cheer up Innie, we'll both do well.” 

If they had held hands during any free time before and after pre recording, their rings clashing against each other every once in a while, none of the other members mentioned it. 

Okay, so perhaps there were a lot of things that made his heart start beating faster, his voice becoming shaky and ultimately losing his smile. Fears were a ridiculous thing and Jeongin had a lot of them, but this fear he was feeling was bone chilling. He was afraid of the outcome and if feelings were going to be hurt, it was safe to say Jeongin was terrified of meeting his baby cousin. 

Now it wasn't that Jeongin didn't like kids. In fact, he was very fond of them and loved to spoil them. The problem was that Jeongin was used to dealing with kids, ages ranging from five and up. Jeongin hadn't had enough time to prepare himself to meet his newborn baby cousin, that according to his parents, was also as excited to meet him. Jeongin didn't know much about babies(despite being one himself), but he knew they didn't feel excitement for anything other than their parents. 

Jeongin was happy he wasn't facing this fear alone. 

He was in the backseat with Hyunjin as his parents drove from his home in Busan to his family's house. JYP had given the band a few days to rest after an incident had occurred between Jisung and Minho that had cause them all to struggle. Jeongin was going to stay in Seoul, but his parents thought it would be the perfect time to meet his baby cousin. After Hyunjin had heard, he stuck to Jeongin like glue until he agreed to take Hyunjin to Busan with him. 

Now here they were, on a car on the way to meet a baby and spend an afternoon with it. Jeongin hadn't mentioned his worries to Hyunjin or his parents as he was afraid they'd think of him as childish so he'd deal with it on his own. The car soon pulled up into the driveway and Jeongin got out of the car quite hesitantly. His mother dragged him and Hyunjin, gushing about how excited she was for them to see the child. 

His mother rang the doorbell to the house, ringing it again for good measure. Hyunjin remained stuck to Jeongin's side despite the fact that he was comfortable with Jeongin's parents. The door unlocked revealing one of Jeongin's cousins, the child bowing to both of his parents before hugging them as a hello. His parents went inside the house, followed by Jeongin and Hyunjin after saying hello to the child. 

They made their way to the living room where his aunt and uncle were seated at, a small bundle in between them. The adults greeted each other before turning to the young teenagers, Hyunjin bowed towards his family,”My name is Hwang Hyunjin, I'm a member in Stray Kids. Thank you for letting me be here.”

Jeongin's uncle smiled,”We are glad you could be here with us, next time bring your other members with you,” Hyunjin nodded at the words, his posture relaxing. Jeongin turned towards his family, greeting them respectfully as he bowed,”I am glad I can see you all again. I've been excited to come.” Jeongin never said he wouldn't lie. 

His aunt stood up, baby in hands, as she gestured for Jeongin to get closer,”It is time for you to finally meet him. He's been waiting for long to meet his hyung,” Jeongin stepped up, Hyunjin pushing him slightly. 

The baby was adorable to say the least. Jeongin had never seen a creature as cute as the baby was, he was mesmerized. Jeongin found courage and poked the baby's cheek, causing him to smile. Things came crashing down as his aunt handed him the baby, Jeongin having no other choice than to hold him against his chest. 

He guessed it wasn't bad. The position Jeongin was holding the child was awkward so he moved to readjust, causing the baby's cheeks to get chubbier. Jeongin resisted the urge for two seconds, but he gave up and poked the child's cheek. They were soft, he poked it again, this time causing the baby to let out a small hum. Jeongin was cradling the baby with as much care and love he could, his fears evaporating as the baby began playing with his fingers. 

Hyunjin had appeared at Jeongin's side, smiling down and cooing at the child. The baby took his focus from Jeongin to Hyunjin, taking the finger the latter was offering. Jeongin realized the scene appeared strangely domestic, adorable in a way. He couldn't help, but wish this wouldn't be the last time he would carry a child by Hyunjin's side. 

[♡][♡][♡][♡][♡][♡]

Soon enough, Hyunjin and Jeongin were on a train back to Seoul, receiving news that Minho and Jisung had resolved their issue. Jeongin had been asleep for most of the ride, waking up when he heard giggling coming from Hyunjin. 

Jeongin realized that Hyunjin didn't notice he was awake yet, too enthralled by whatever he was looking at on his phone. Jeongin moved carefully to not disturb the other before he heard voices. Jeongin knew those voices very well and they were coming from Hyunjin's phone. As quickly as he could, Jeongin snatched the phone away receiving noises in protests. 

Jeongin looked down and was surprised to find a video of himself and his baby cousin. He looked up, making eye contact with Hyunjin,”Really hyung? Out of all things you could be watching, you're watching this?” Hyunjin snatched the phone from Jeongin, rolling his eyes,”Yah, you look really cute. Everyone is saying that on SNS.” 

“I looked awkward, out of all the ways I could've held him,” Jeongin complained, leaning his head on Hyunjin's shoulder and covering his face in shame. Hyunjin chuckled,”You looked awkward, but adorable. It was like a baby holding a baby.” 

Jeongin looked up, glaring at his hyung through his hands,”You're not helping. The embarrassment is too much,” Hyunjin ruffled his hair, letting out a laugh at how genuinely ashamed Jeongin looked. His members were going to love this story. 

Hyunjin sighed, taking Jeongin's hand in his. A content smile appeared in Hyunjin's features as he felt Jeongin get comfortable leaning against him, but not moving away. Their rings clashed against each other as they held hands and Hyunjin smiled,”You're our baby, no matter how old you get. You're my baby.”

Jeongin smiled at his words, not fighting as he realized it was useless arguing against the truth. It seemed whenever Jeongin was around Hyunjin, all of his worries and fears melted away because Hyunjin wouldn't let anything hurt his baby.


End file.
